Kissing Booth
by Me Myself And Bunny
Summary: Desperate to get a kiss from her boyfriend, Rein with the help of her friends made a kissing booth. But will she get the kiss she's yearning for or will it lead a quarrel between her and Shade?


Hi, Hello, Hiya!

Here is another story of mine and it's all in Rein's Pov. Please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I OWN this...story :)

* * *

It's been two years since Shade asked me to be his girlfriend. Our relationship is going smooth or maybe not all the time because there are problems in life right? But we'll reconcile immediately after that quarrel. Besides, breaking up with Shade is the last thing I want to do, for I already love him so much.

I'm really happy that he's my boyfriend; he's a perfect boyfriend I say. He's handsome, strong enough to protect me, a worrywart when I'm sick, sings me songs to cheer me up even if he does not have a good voice, gives me gifts out of the blue and always there when I needed him. He can be a jerk, possessive and complicated sometimes, but he's not perfect and so am I that's why I understand this. Okay, maybe I do get angry when he's acting this way but we'll figure a way out and we'll be back to normal.

However, I still think we're lacking of something in our relationship. Sure, we go on dates, celebrate important events together and show our love by being sweet to each other but there's something missing. The thing is we never shared a kiss even once! Well, he did kiss me on my fore head and nose; I did kiss him in his cheeks but I think that's not enough. I'm talking about a kiss on the lips. Besides we're legal in age and it's just a kiss so why won't he, you know, make a move?

I sighed, "Why is life so unfair? It's just one little kiss…"

"Okay, that's it!" I was shock when I heard Altezza slammed her hands on her table. We're currently inside Altezza's room having a girl's night out and so are the boys in Auler's house.

"What's the matter, Altezza?" Mirlo asked shyly.

Altezza pointed her finger at me and said, "Ask that girl instead!"

"Me?" I gave her a 'what are you talking about' look.

"Yes you! You've been sighing like an old hag for ten times, it's annoying!" Altezza exclaimed as she messed her hair.

"Sigh~"

"There you go again!" Altezza growled.

I frowned, "I can't help it. It's bothering me."

"Just say it Rein, we'll listen." Lione smiled.

I nodded then told them the 'problem', "Shade and I haven't shared a kiss on the lips, at least once."

"That's it?" Fine said with a plain face.

Sophie nodded, "She's right, that's just a simple thing. And here I thought Shade cheated on you or something."

"Hey! Don't say something like that!" I glared at Sophie then slumped on my seat, "Anyway, I think this is a big deal. I mean, it's normal for couples to kiss on the lips but it's been two years yet Shade and I still haven't move on to that stage!"

"Hmm…I guess this is something to be worried about." Altezza said, "Auler and I already shared tons of kisses."

"I bet you're the one who's making the move to those kisses." Sophie grinned as Altezza hit her arm. But Sophie didn't mind she continued, "My boyfriend and I also shared kisses. And, it's every holiday so it's very sweet!"

"Pastel and I also share kisses during our birthdays." Mirlo said while blushing.

Lione followed, "Me and boyfriend also had a kiss when we bump to each other but it turned into a real kiss in the end."

"Bright and I kiss when he confessed his feelings to me." Fine muttered looking shy.

I was dumbfounded, "Wow just wow! It seems that we're the only ones who never kiss. Tell me again if this is not a big deal?"

They all looked at me with pity.

"Don't give me that look!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry Rein, we'll think of something!" they started patting my back and my head. Then we were all silent, thinking of a plan, a solution or an answer!

"I don't know…" Mirlo said. Lione and Sophie also nodded.

Fine frowned, "I'm really not good at these things, sorry Rein."

I gave them a small smile, "It's alright, at least you understand me…that's enough."

"Seriously, stop giving this negative energy! I have an idea!" Altezza glared at us.

"What is it?" we are all curious and waited for her to continue.

Altezza smirked, "A kissing booth."

* * *

After making a plan last night, we made a nice booth in the park. It's made of wood and painted in pink. Then there are hearts and kiss marks stickers all around. We also wore dresses to look presentable.

"Okay, so here's the deal." Altezza gathered us and explained, "I told the boys, except Shade of course, about this plan. They are going to participate here and the ones who will give them a kiss is their respective girlfriend. But don't enjoy this too much because we're doing this for Rein and Shade's first kiss."

"I thought there are other people involve?" Fine wondered.

"Do want to kiss a guy other than Bright?" Altezza asked.

Fine shook her head, "Of course not!"

"Good." Altezza smiled then it turned into a scary grin, "Because if you dare to do that, I'll make you pay."

I immediately butt into their conversation, "Don't you think we're too suspicious? It's just our group yet this is a booth. What if Shade finds out?"

"Let's just say this is just for fun! Besides, we're playing safe here…if we involve other people then something bad might happen." Altezza said.

We all nodded then heard footsteps approaching.

"It's them!" Mirlo said.

"Places everyone!" Altezza commanded.

Lione tap me, "Good luck, Rein."

"Thanks!" I smiled. This is my moment; I hope everything goes out as planned.

The guys gave us warm smiles, "Hey!"

"Shall we begin?" Sophie smiled as she faced her boyfriend.

Her boyfriend leaned in to her, "Sure." The plan goes on. They started sharing sweet kisses here and there. Some are sweet kisses, some are rough and some are typical.

Oh my gosh! I can't believe this is happening! I'm getting nervous now! Will Shade kiss me? What if I mess it up? What do I do? What will Shade do? Speaking of Shade, I don't see him anywhere.

"Where is Shade?" Altezza hissed at Auler.

"Bright is still pleading him to go here. Shade, he's not interested in this actually." Auler whispered to his girlfriend but I heard him loud and clear.

Maybe I should just be contented on those kisses? It seems like he doesn't really want to. I gripped my dress tightly and felt a huge wave of disappointment.

"Oi, what's with that ugly face?" I heard a familiar voice.

I looked up and saw Shade, "You came!"

"Bright is annoying, I had no choice. What's with this anyway?" Shade asked.

And I was speechless.

"Okay, Rein you're next!" Altezza said with a smile.

Altezza, you're my savior! I went to the booth slowly, the girls winked at me. This is it!

I saw the boys pushed Shade to the booth until I was face to face with him. I gulped, this is really it!

"Come on Shade! Kiss her already!" the boys cheered.

I felt myself blushed. The girls also joined, "Shade, hurry up and make a move stupid!"

Then I saw Shade leaning his head to me. I closed my eyes and also leaned in. But he said something that ruined everything.

"This is stupid." After that he walked away.

My heart was broken to pieces. Did he just say that? Or maybe I heard it wrong. Because he just said that this is stupid! And that also means kissing me is stupid! My hands turned into fists. I felt my body shook with anger. Then I yelled, "Kissing booth! Come on guys, this is for free! Kissing booth!"

"Rein, what are you saying!?" my friends exclaimed at me.

I kept silent, then I saw lots of boys running to our booth then they looked at me with awe and lust? This is bad.

"Move you fool, I'm first! Hey pretty girl, I want a kiss here." A tall, muscular guy said as he pointed to his lips.

I just stared at him. What did I just do? I blurted stupid things and now…this is a huge mess.

He frowned then grabbed my shoulders, "I can't wait anymore missy. Let's do this!"

"No, let her go!" I heard my friends said but nothing happened.

I also tried to break free, "Let go…you ugly muscle man!"

He's getting closer but I couldn't do anything, he's stronger than me! I shut my eyes tightly, I don't want this! I only want to kiss Shade!

Bam!

"Don't you dare touch my girlfriend!" I opened my eyes and saw Shade hugging me protectively, away from this guy. I thought he left me.

The guy glared at us, "Why did you punch me? She said it's okay and for free!"

"No one can kiss Rein except for me! Now get lost!" Shade growled with angry eyes. Then the guys ran away.

I turned to Shade, "I thought you left already."

Shade glared at me then dragged me somewhere. His gripped on my wrist was so tight. He didn't say anything while we're walking. Then he let me go when we're all alone.

"Ow, what's your problem?" I asked while rubbing my wrist that is now sore.

He gave me a dark look, "I'm the one who should be asking you that! What the heck is your problem!? Doing something like that, are you out of your mind!"

It's my turn to glare at him, "It's your entire fault, idiot!"

"Mine?" he asked with disbelief.

"Yes! If you just kissed me then none of this would've happen! You even said that kissing me is stupid!" I hit his chest as hard as I could. Then I started to cry, "You're such a jerk! I thought we finally can share a kiss in the lips but you ruined it! It's been two years Shade but why can't you kiss me like that!? Is something wrong with me? Tell me!"

Then he hugged me, "Seriously, if you want a kiss then you could just ask. I'll gladly give you one." suddenly he captured my lips in his. Time stop while he's kissing me. I was frozen on the spot, is this the real thing? After that, he leaned his head on mine.

"Why did you take so long? Do I have to ask before you do that!?" if he thinks I'm finally calm about this then he's definitely wrong.

He flicked my fore head then frowned, "You're the one who's ranting about a kiss, and now that I gave you one…you're still upset?"

"That's because you took so long! You could have done that a long time ago!" I glared at him.

He sighed then laid his head on my shoulders while hugging me. "You don't know how many times I tried to give you a kiss on the lips."

"Huh?"

"I did try to kiss you, idiot. But all my plans failed because you suddenly fall asleep, bump my head with yours, walk away towards me because you saw an interesting thing, say something stupid which ruin the moment and I thought you were doing that on purpose so I gave up. I thought you don't want to be kiss in the lips so I stop and maybe you could do the first move instead, since I'm already tired from doing that." he explained clearly. "Also, about before…I was shy to kiss you in front of a crowd so I walk away but I really want to kiss you so bad."

And now, I'm so ashamed of myself. I never thought he was also concerned about this, how could I be so selfish? I hugged him back. "I'm so sorry, Shade. Will you ever forgive me?"

He faced me then pouted. Hehe, so cute~ Suddenly, he smirked, "I could forgive you…"

"Really?" my face brightened up.

"…as long as you let me kiss you as many times I want. Think of it as a payback after all my wasted efforts. You better be ready, Rein. I'm not going to hold back anymore." He said as his face drew nearer to mine.

Okay, this is so not cute at all! But nevertheless I gave a smile, "I'm ready." He also smiled as he pressed his lips to mine. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Okiee that's all!

Thank you for reading!

Hope you like it!

Please drop a review :3


End file.
